User blog:Thornclaw Braveheart/The Land of Allaria: The RPG
AN RPG UNDER CONSTRUCTION Welcolme to a world where fantasy is no legend. It is truth, and truth means freedom. Kingdoms filled with many races war with each other or remain an oasis of peace, while great adventurers continue to wander the world in search of glory and respect. Elves, Dwarves, and Orcs walk the world and many fantastic beasts can be found. This is the land of Allaria. Creating Your Character It's really simple to create a character. I will add all the main stuff and all you have to do is write down the following: #Name #Race #Gender #Height #Weight #Ability Points Constitution, Dexterity, Intelligence, Strength, and Wisdom #Trained Skills #Weapons #Armor #Other Equipment Ability Points Introduction Ability Points measure each of your physical and mental capabilities. To accomplish certain tasks, you need to call for an Ability check; I will give you the required number you have to reach in order to accomplish the task, and will roll for the Ability you have and add any certain numbers. The die used is a 20-sided one. The numbers that are sometimes added to the "natural score", as the d20 score is called, are called modifiers. If your Ability score is within a certain range of numbers, you gain a plus or minus a number to the score. Distributing your Abilities You have the following numbers: 16, 15, 14, 12, 11, and 10. Give each number to any one of the six abilities. You will also gain a modifier to your ability based on the number. Please keep in mind of what you want to do most, and make sure that your distribution works well with your class. For instance, it is no good being a Wizard with a low Wisdom score, because many magic spells do better with a higher Wisdom number. The Abilities Charisma Charisma measures your leadership and ability to convince people to do what you want. Charisma is not very effective when in battle, but during diplomatic tasks, it is very useful. Constitution Constitution measures your health, stamina, and endurance. Your Constitution score is added to your hit points and is key for your ability to endure hardships. Dexterity Dexterity measures your reflexes, agility, and balance. When you make an attack with a ranged weapon, you add your Dexterity modifier (if you have one) to your attack roll. Intelligence Intelligence measures your reasoning and intellect. Many magical powers are based on Intelligence and it is key for your knowledge of history and religion in Allaria. Strength Strength measures your abilities with hand weapons and your physical prowess. When you make an attack with a melee weapon, you add your Strength modifier (if you have one) to your attack roll. Wisdom Wisdom measures your discipline and personality. Healing powers are based on Wisdom and and it is key to and powers you use as a holy or magical warrior. Skills Introduction There are many skills you use. Each skill is based on an Ability. Depending on the class you choose, you get to train in certain skills. In some classes, you are already trained. Being trained in a skill means you gain a +5 to it. As a certain race, you gain a +2 bonus to two Skills (unless you're human). Skills work the same as Abilities; I roll a d20 for you and add the bonus or penalty to the Skill. Only certain skills can work against certain tasks. For instance, you need to use Athletics to swim, Endurance to keep hunger away for another day or two, and Intimidate to force someone to do your bidding. Certain skills that require physical activity such as Athletics and Stealth gain a penalty depending on the armor you are wearing (unless it is light armor). A List of Skills * Races An Introduction to the Races Races are very important to how well you perform in this RPG and what your personality is like. Certain races excell at certain styles of fighting or diplomacy, and some have certain special powers they can use. Aldarfariel Elves Average Height: 5'7"-6'3" Ability Bonuses: +2 Dexterity, +2 Wisdom Skill Bonuses: +2 Nature, +2 Acrobatics Starting Languages: Common, Elven Proficiencies: Wood Elves gain proficiency with the Longbow and Shortbow. Favored Classes: Priest, Ranger, Rogue Minimal Age: 30 Aldarharlfien Half-Elves Average Height: 5'6"-6'2" Ability Bonuses: +2 Constitution, +2 Wisdom Skill Bonuses: +2 Diplomacy, +2 Endurance Starting Languages: Common, Elven, choice of 1 other Favored Classes: Warrior, Knight, Warlord Minimal Age: 18 Aldarion Elves Average Height: 5'10-6'6" Ability Bonuses: +2 Dexterity, +2 Intelligence Skill Bonuses: +2 Magic, +2 History Starting Languages: Common, Elven Proficiencies: High Elves gain proficiency in the Longsword and Spear. Favored Classes: Knight, Warlord, Wizard Minimal Age: 36 Aldarvun Elves Average Height: 5'6"-6'2" Ability Bonuses: +2 Dexterity, +2 Charisma Skill Bonuses: +2 Intimidate, +2 Stealth Starting Languages: Common, Elven Favored Classes: Warrior, Rogue, Warlock Minimal Age: 36 Duerghav Dwarves Average Height: 4'4"-5'0" Ability Bonuses:+2 Constitution, +2 Strength Skill Bonuses: +2 Endurance, +2 History Starting Languages: Common, Dwarven Favored Classes: Warrior, Knight, Priest Minimal Age: 20 Duervazer Dwarves Average Height: 4'4"-5'0" Ability Bonuses: +2 Constitution, +2 Dexterity Skill Bonuses: +2 Intimidate, +2 Heal Starting Languages: Common, Dwarven, Elven Favored Classes: Warrior, Ranger, Wizard Minimal Age: 20 Garzkrosh Goblins Average Height: 3'8"-4'4" Ability Bonuses: +2 Dexterity, +2 Charisma Skill Bonuses: +2 Stealth, +2 Thievery Starting Languages: Common, Krosh Small Size: When a Goblin wields a weapon that is "versatile", it must wield it with two hands and does not gain a bonus for doing so. It also cannot wield a weapon that is only two-handed. Favored Classes: Warrior, Rogue, Warlock Minimal Age: 16 Grennveel Lizard-folk Average Height: 5'8"-6'4" Ability Bonuses: +2 Constitution, +2 Dexterity Skill Bonuses: +2 Magic, +2 Athletics Starting Languages: Common, Draconic Favored Classes: Warrior, Priest, Warlock Minimal Age: 26 Harlfien Humans Average Height: 5'6"-6'2" Ability Bonuses: +4 to any Abilities you wish Skill Bonuses: +2 Endurance, +2 to any other Skills you wish Starting Languages: Common, choice of 1 other Favored Classes: Any Minimal Age: 16 Harlkrosh Half-Orcs Average Height: 5'2"-5'10" Ability Bonuses: +2 Dexterity, +2 Strength Skill Bonuses: +2 Acrobatics, +2 Streetwise Starting Languages: Common, Krosh Favored Classes: Barbarian, Rogue, Warlock Minimal Age: 14 Orkrosh Orcs Average Height: 5'4"-6'0" Ability Bonuses: +2 Constitution, +2 Strength Skill Bonuses: +2 Endurance, +2 Intimidate Starting Languages: Common, Krosh Favored Classes: Barbarian, Warrior, Warlord Minimal Age: 16 Category:Blog posts